Chapter One
by Miss Fangirl
Summary: Tyson and the gang arrive in Russia, and discover something unexpected about their icecool captain. Set three years after the 3rd series. Warnings: Shounenai, KaiOc. No MarySue


**Hey!! I'm back with a very long one-shot. Hehehe. (for me, that is)**

**This'll be a series of one-shots, with Kai and my OC, Marco. You'll learn more about Marco in each one-shot. I'm not doing this as a story, cause I'm using this as a writing exercise. Well, enjoy!!!**

**Oh yeah, Marco, will you do the disclaimer for me? Marco?**

**(Marco is nowhere to be seen.)**

**Dammit. Ok, I don't, and probably never will, own beyblade or any of its characters. I own Marco, the butler, and the plot. Kk?**

**Enjoy!! Oh yeah, and if you don't like shounen-ai (boyxboy), press the back button now. You have been warned.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why's Kai not picking us up again?" asked Tyson.

"Because he said he was in a business meeting, Tyson," said Rei, looking around him. "I think this is the shop he said to meet us in."

They trooped in, looking at the magazines.

"They're all in Russian!!" exclaimed Max.

"Well duh, Max, this is Russia! Hey look!! Kai's on the front page of this newspaper – who's that with him?" Tyson pointed at a Russian tabloid.

They trooped over to have a look. Kai was walking along a street hand-in-hand with a tall short-haired guy, whose face was disfigured on the left hand side with what looked like burn marks. The tall guy was pointing at something, and Kai was following his finger.

"They're holding hands!" exclaimed Max, who had somehow smuggled sugar onto the plane. Rei and Kenny rolled their eyes as Tyson readily agreed.

"Stop yelling, Tyson, you're making a scene," said a voice behind them. They turned to see Kai and Tala standing behind them.

"Tala, be nice. Well, as nice as possible," said Kai. "What are you all looking at?"

Before they could stop him, Tyson thrust the newspaper under Kai's nose.

"This! Who's he, Kai?"

Kai froze, and Tala smirked.

"Busted, heheh."

"Shut the fuck up, Ivanov. Fuck!!!" Kai frowned, trying to work his way out of this one.

"He's…"

Rei sighed, and put Kai out of his misery.

"He can tell us after dinner, ok Tyson?"

"Kai knows a good all-you-can-eat," added Tala, still smirking.

"I didn't think you'd actually be nice," said Kai to Tala as they walked out of the shop.

"Heh, well, you'd probably tell them about Bryan and I if I didn't distract him. So we going to Dmitri's?"

Kai nodded.

"Follow me," he said to the Bladebreakers. "By the way, where's Daichi?"

"Oh, He's gone home for the summer. He'll be back in a couple of weeks. He says he's sorry he couldn't come."

"Oh."

He led them to a restaurant a couple of streets away. As he turned, he caught someone out of the corner of his eye.

"You lot go ahead," he said, and walked off. Tala watched him go and saw who he was meeting.

"Is that the same guy?"

"No, he's got black hair. The guy on the newspaper's got brown."

"You sure?"

"Posit – ehehe, hi Tala," said Tyson nervously.

Max sweatdropped as well.

"Get inside," Tala hissed, glaring at the two. The others followed the two, shaking their heads.

"… You'll tell him? Thank you. What time do you think he'll be finished?"

"You know him, Kai. He'll be there forever. You'd better call him or something at six, remind him he has to leave."

Kai smiled. "Yeah, I will. Thanks, Stefan."

"No problem, Kai. Just get him out of there."

"Will do. Bye."

Kai rejoined the others in the restaurant, and paid for all of them. He then got a plate

of food and sat next to Tala, away from where Tyson was inhaling food.

They left a few hours later, the restaurant having lost quite a lot of food due to Tyson and Max, Max having eaten most of the desserts. Now they were having to grab onto him every five seconds. Kai was getting quite annoyed at this point, so Tala hailed a cab.

"I'll take them to your house. You go to lover-boy."

Kai punched Tala on the arm, but smiled.

"Thanks, Tal. I'll see you later then. Just show them their rooms and the pool. That should keep the bottomless pit and the bouncing ball happy, at least. Show Kenny the Japanese library, and show Rei the gardens. Bye!"

Kai walked off, leaving Tala to be bombarded with questions. Tala just yelled at them to shut up, and paid the taxi-driver to go faster than normal.

Kai arrived home about an hour after the Bladebreakers and Tala did, to Tala storming across the Entrance Hall of the mansion.

"How the fuck do you put up with them Hiwatari? They're doing my fucking head in!"

Kai smirked. "Now do you see why I stand apart from them when I'm with them? Idiot. You have to ignore them most of the time. That's how I keep my sanity, at least."

Tyson came running up "TAAALA – oh, hey Kai. You're back. Where'd you go? We saw you with that black-haired guy. Did you meet up with him?"

Kai shook his head.

"Then what? And what's the smell? Smells like... lavender. And why are you wearing sandals?"

Hilary appeared then and grabbed Tyson by the ear.

"TYSON! You DO NOT I repeat DO NOT EVER look through my bag without permission FROM ME! I don't care if KAI tells you to do it, unless he gives you a piece of paper with MY signature on it, YOU DO NOT LOOK IN MY BAG!!!!"

Tala's eyes were wide, and Kai was grinning slightly as Tyson was made to apologise. He walked off afterwards in a huff, and Hilary turned to the two Russians.

"Sorry," she apologised. She stopped, and looked at Kai's feet.

"Did you get a pedicure, Kai?"

Kai's eyes widened.

"It's really well done. And you even got your toenails painted! French Polish, am I right?" she looked up at him expectantly, and he gritted his teeth and nodded.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. But… uh… do you think you could book me one? I'll pay, you don't have to – "

"If you don't tell, that's the least I can do. And don't worry about paying either. Just give me a day or two."

Hilary's face brightened, and she gave Kai a hug.

"My first professional pedicure! Thank you Kai!"

"…"

Kai didn't know what to say, but thankfully for him, his phone rang.

"Sorry Hil, I have to take this."

He flipped open his phone, and his face brightened.

"Marco! Hey. Thanks for earlie – yes, my friends are over… what? Why? …Oh. I guess… No! no. yeah. Ok. See you then."

Kai closed his phone, happiness and dread swirling around inside him and turned to face Tala.

"Marco's coming at nine. He wants to meet the others."

Tala nodded. "Guess you'd better go tell them about Marco, then. Or are you going to wait until he shows up?"

"I'd better go tell them," Kai sighed.

"What is it Kai?" asked Hilary.

But before Kai could say anything, Tyson appeared again, dragging Rei, with Max behind him, dragging Kenny.

"You're not getting out of it this time Kai!! We wanna know who the guy in the picture is!"

He held out a picture frame, which held a picture of Marco in a diner, talking to Tala and Bryan, oblivious to the picture being taken.

Tala looked at Kai, who glanced back, then turned to Tyson.

"He's coming here at nine. Ask him yourself. But by Kami, Tyson, if you ask him what happened to his face I will skin you alive and use your skin to throttle you, understand?"

Tyson nodded, his face pale.

"And that goes for the rest of you too! Now excuse me, it's seven o'clock. We'll eat at nine."

Kai walked off to inform the chefs of his decision.

Soon nine o'clock arrived. The Bladebreakers were in the Green drawing room of the mansion when Kai appeared. Everyone's eyes widened except Tala. Kai was dressed in a simple black shirt and jeans, with a dangly earring hanging from one ear and his silver watch on his left hand and a simple brown string bracelet on his right.

"Whoa Kai!" exclaimed Tyson. "Whatcha get all dressed up for?"

"I'm not dressed up at all, Tyson. If I was, I would be wearing a tuxedo."

"Ahem, Master Kai?"

Everyone turned to see the butler.

"Marco is here, sir. Shall I show him up?"

Kai shook his head.

"I'll go down to him. You lot stay here."

He left, leaving the others staring after him. They looked at Tala.

"He's here. Do not mention his face. You heard what Kai will do to you."

The door opened a few minutes later to reveal Kai and the guy from the newspaper.

He was a head taller than Kai, with short brown hair and olive-green eyes.

Everyone stared, and the guy began to get a bit uncomfortable.

"Kai? I thought you said they were friendly."

"They are. I don't know what's wrong with them. Guys, this is Marco Heindrich. He can't speak Japanese, so I'll be translating for him."

Tyson stood up and smiled.

"Hi, my name's Tyson. This is Max, Kenny, Rei and Hilary." Each one waved as he said their name. "Pleased to meet you." He held out a hand.

Marco smiled, and took it, shaking it.

Tala glared at Kai. "Tell them."

"Fine!" Kai glared back. Marco smiled, looking between them.

"There's something you should know about Marco," Kai said finally. He looked up at him.

"He – He's my boyfriend."

Dead silence fell on the room.

Tyson broke it.

"Y-you're gay?!?!"

Kai looked at him, expecting to see disgust, but instead all he saw was shock.

"Fuck off, Kai. There is no way you are gay. I mean, you're … you're…"

"Tyson, the lavender smell you smelt earlier on? I got a pedicure while I was away."

"Oh. Maybe you are so. Um… and Marco's your boyfriend?"

Kai nodded nervously. Tala was translating in the background for Marco, who now came over.

"Perhaps we should check on dinner, Kai. Give them a chance for it to sink in, hmm?"

Kai nodded, and turned and went out the door, Marco following. Tala turned on the others.

"Well?"

They looked at him.

"Do you accept him or not? That was a very hard admission for him to make to you guys. He doesn't want to lose you as friends, but he's afraid you'll not want to ever see him again because of it."

"I don't mind," said Hilary.

"Neither do I," said Rei.

Max shifted in his seat.

"Maxie?"

Kai came back in then, unnoticed by everyone except Max.

"Oh my god Maxie, you hate him now?"

Max shook his head and smiled.

"It's kinda hard to hate him when you're one yourself, Tyson."

Kai's eyes widened.

"You too, Max?" he said.

Max nodded, then smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"I had a crush on you for ages," he grinned. "But only for the first two years I met you. I figured you were straight, so I convinced myself to get over you."

"Oh. I – I'm sorry, Max."

Max shook his head.

"Nah, don't be!! I'll find someone soon, don't you worry!"

Kai suddenly smiled, relief washing through him. Marco put his arms around the bluenette and said something into his ear.

"Oh yeah, dinner's ready."

Tala grabbed Tyson by the collar of his shirt just as he bolted.

"We're _walking_ to the dining room, Tyson. You don't even know where it is."

Kai laughed, and the others all stopped to look at him as he walked on ahead, Marco's arm around his waist.

"I've never seen him this happy," said Rei quietly. The others nodded.

"Marco's really helped him open up. He's a lot happier than I've seen him in a while," Tala added.

At dinner, Marco was watching Tyson eat in horrified fascination. "Does he always eat like that?"

Kai nodded. "You get used to it."

Marco noticed Rei staring at him.

"You're wondering about my face, aren't you, Rei, isn't it?" he said to the neko-jin. Kai started, and Tala translated.

Rei blushed, and looked down at his food.

"S-sorry. I shouldn't have – "

Marco laughed.

"Don't worry. I suppose Kai warned you not to ask? It's ok. He just doesn't want me to get hurt. I got it in a cooking accident."

"You cook?" Rei looked up.

"No," laughed Marco. "I'm rubbish at cooking. My friend was trying to teach me, and we had gotten onto flambéing, but I put too much oil into it, and the flames were bigger than I expected."

"Oh," smiled Rei. "Yeah. I burnt off half of my hair the first time I tried to flambé something. But I didn't have anyone to tell me how to do it."

Marco smiled, and Rei smiled back. Kai looked from one to another, then turned his concentration back to his food, a smile playing about his lips.

"Kai still finds it hilarious, don't you," grinned Marco, and Kai's smile widened.

"Maybe," he grinned.

The entire table was grinning. Tyson began to laugh.

"Hey! It's not that funny!" grinned Marco.

"Don't worry, Tyson's done enough stupid things to cancel that out. He pushed Rei into a pond once."

Tyson stopped laughing and winced.

"Shut up Hilary!"

The rest of the meal was spent laughing and talking about what stupid things they all had done. Kai opened up completely, telling everyone what pranks him and Tala had played on Bryan and the entire Abbey when they were kids. Tala joined in too. Much to the surprise of the Bladebreakers, thy learned that he was the one who thought up the one where they replaced the sugar for Boris' birthday cake with salt.

"We almost got killed for that one, but it was so worth it. The expression on his face! It served him right. We got pictures of it too. Do you still have them, Kai?"

Kai nodded.

"We'll look at them after dessert."

They sat in the Green drawing room after dinner again, and Kai got the pictures. Tala and the others immediately began poring over them. Kai sat back with Marco beside him.

"Your friends are nice, Kai. I like them."

"I thought you might. I was so worried about telling them though."

Marco tilted Kai's head up to him.

"I know, but it all worked out didn't it?"

Kai nodded, and smiled. Marco smiled back, and gently pressed his lips to Kai's.

"Oi! Get a room, Kai!"

Kai broke away from Marco.

"Shut up Tyson! This is _my_ house, if you hadn't noticed! I'll do what I like in it!"

They began bickering, and Marco smiled at Tala, who smiled back, both glad that Kai's friends had accepted them.

"Fine, we'll beybattle over this then, Mr. Sourpuss!"

Rei was holding Tyson back from Kai, who sat back, arms and legs crossed.

"Now guys, look, we don't need to fight! Can't we just have a peaceful vacation, Tyson? Just once!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hope you liked!!! Feedback would be appreciated. WUV YOU ALL!!!!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Lady Jeg**

**Xxxxx**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
